


A moment of Rest

by LyraSaber



Series: SWTOR Ficlets [5]
Category: Star Wars:The Old Republic - Fandom, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, but only just hints, hints of leikael/corso, smuggler and her ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSaber/pseuds/LyraSaber
Summary: Leikael takes a moment to breath after she finally gets home





	A moment of Rest

Leikael stepped away from the engines and leaned against the wall, wiping her forehead and leaving a trail of grease across her face. She’d been busy fixing all the changes that had been made to her darling while that piece of Bantha shit Skavak had her. He was going to pay for that. She grabbed a rag off her toolkit and wiped the grease off her hands and arms while she thought about everything that had happened since Ord Mantell.

Somehow, going after her ship had got her a bit of a reputation…and a bounty, which could be trouble, but at least her work was paying more and things wouldn’t get boring. Now, she had a chance to make a fortune and build her name. Pretty good for a spacer captain starting out. She had a job, her ship back and the start of a crew. Corso had decided to stick around and proven to be great backup. He was handsome, sweet, interesting and genuine, she enjoyed his company. They were getting along very well, almost too well, this one could hurt if she let it. Nope. She was not going there. Not today. She had rules, they’d kept her alive and free this long, they’d continue to. 

The new woman on the ship, Risha, seemed like she knew what she was doing, even if she was a bit distant and cold. She did seem to hate Skavak and seemed confident that she could deliver on her promise, so far, so good. 

Leikael tilted her head back and let the sound of the engines relax her, life was about to get very exciting, but she had her darling back, so…for now…She was finally home and everything was alright.


End file.
